The long-term objective of this proposal is to increase the number of underrepresented UCLA students who go on to enter careers in biomedical research. The general approach proposed to meet this objective is to interest students from those ethnic groups that are significantly underrepresented in science programs nationally (African Americans, Hispanic Americans [Chicanos and Latinos], Puerto Ricans, Native Americans, Alaskan Natives, and Pacific Islanders) in biomedical research careers and to prepare them for success as undergraduate and graduate students. The specific goals are to increase the number of UCLA undergraduates from underrepresented groups who complete majors in the biomedical sciences, enter into graduate studies at UCLA (and other institutions) in areas of biomedical science, and subsequently pursue careers in biomedical research. The UCLA Minority Scientist Development (MSD) program will build a cadre of underrepresented undergraduate and graduate students in the biomedical sciences, supporting them with university resources, mentors, and promising career experiences. The MSD program has three major components; counseling and tutoring, mentorship and research experiences. Through the MSF program and experience gained from other science development programs, we can increase the numbers of underrepresented students at UCLA who enter into biomedical related majors and who successfully complete both undergraduate and advanced programs in these majors, leading to careers in biomedical research.